Moments From the Past
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Katie remembers certain moments between her and Oliver at the battle of Hogwarts. This is probably AU.


**A/N: I'll keep this short and sweet…This was written for Stretch Your Boundaries Competition (with the prompts stars, memories and practice) the Off the Block Competition (fanon pairing), and the Wand Wood Challenge (hornbeam- write about Oliver Wood.) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Katie had been fighting near the Quidditch Pitch at the Battle of Hogwarts when she saw that Oliver had fallen off his broom when he got hit by a spell. "Oliver!" Katie gasped as she flew down toward him. She landed on the ground and ran the rest of the way toward him. She leaned over him and shook him. "Oliver!"

Tears streamed down her face when he didn't move and she hugged him tightly. "Please don't die on me now. I love you!" Katie finally told him the three words she had never been able to tell him before.

Angelina finally reached toward her and tried to get Katie to move. "Katie, we have to move. The Death Eaters are closing in on us."

"No, I can't leave him. Help me save him, please Angelina. He can't die now." She reached for her wand and started muttering the first spells that came to her mind. Angelina looked skeptical, but she finally looked around and joined her. She kept a look out while giving Katie spells for her to try.

* * *

Memories started going through her mind as she muttered each spell. Katie had just gotten out of detention with Professor Snape when she saw that Oliver Wood was actually standing outside the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw him there. She didn't have a clue why a Quidditch Captain was actually waiting for her. There was nothing special about her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got detention. I just wanted to make sure you got back to the common room safe."

Katie gave him a sideways look. "You were never a good liar. I know there's something else."

Oliver grimaced, but he gave her a grin. "You're right. I actually wanted to tell you in person that you are now a chaser on the Gryffindor team."

Katie stopped in her tracks. "Seriously? I got the spot?" Her heart started racing as she looked at him for confirmation.

"You did. You got the spot fair and square."

"Thank you!" Katie suddenly flung her arms around him without thinking about it. She pulled back from him quickly, and they both wore shocked expressions. "I'm sorry, that probably wasn't very professional of me."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, really. You were just excited."

Katie smiled, though she couldn't help but wish that she could stay in his arms. "Thanks for telling me the news. Tonight is the best night ever now."

* * *

The stars were still out when practice began one morning. Katie was pretending to be struggling to stay awake. But she was actually the only person who was paying attention. Angelina and Alicia were nodding off, and Fred was sleeping on Alicia's shoulder. Harry and George were also sleeping. Katie pretended to be stifling a yawn when Oliver asked them if they had any questions. George raised his hand suddenly. "Yeah, I have one… why couldn't you have told us this when we were awake yesterday?" Oliver scowled at them, and Katie had to hide a smile.

* * *

They had just won the Quidditch Cup and were partying in the common room. Katie finally reached Oliver and her eyes were dancing with happiness. "See, I told you that this year would be your year," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Katie!" Oliver said happily as he hugged her back. "You were right. I never should've doubted you."

Katie chuckled and shook her head. "No, you shouldn't have. So, how does it feel?"

"It feels like a dream come true," Oliver told her honestly. "I just wish that this chapter of my life wasn't ending soon. I'm going to miss this place. And my friends. And you."

Her breath caught when he looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She swallowed nervously and took a step closer toward him. This was it. She was finally going to tell him how she felt.

The moment was interrupted when Fred and George rushed over toward them. They demanded to hold the trophy for a few moments. She looked down and felt disappointed, but her heart sped up when she saw that Oliver was still giving her the same look.

She finally got the courage to kiss his cheek quickly even though the twins were next to them then. "You'll see me," she promised him. "I have to go talk to Angelina and Alicia. Congratulations." Oliver looked like he wanted to say more, but she walked away before he had a chance. She didn't want to be disappointed if he was going to tell her that he didn't have the same feelings as her. His friendship was too important to her. She wasn't going to lose it over a crush.

* * *

Katie was pretending to be asleep in her bed at St. Mungo's when she heard footsteps come in. She knew it was Oliver. She wanted to hear him tell stories to her though and to hold her hand like he had the night before.

He didn't have any stories to tell her that night though. He remained quiet the whole time he was there, but she didn't know why. She was about to open her eyes to speak to him when she felt his lips kiss her forehead. "I love you, Katie Bell," he whispered to her. Katie could barely stop the gasp of surprise that almost gave her away.

Oliver loved her? Why wouldn't he tell her when she was awake? The next visit she told him that she thought she heard him say something strange in her sleep, but he denied it and told her it was a dream. Katie knew it hadn't been a dream, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

"Katie. You have to let him go." Angelina's voice snapped her out of her memories.

"I can't let him go. Oliver can't die. I never got to tell him that I loved him too!" She flung her arms around him and began sobbing. She hated herself for acting like this, but she didn't want to let go of him yet. She ran a hand through his hair lightly and kissed him on the lips. She knew that wasn't the same thing as her telling him how she felt, but it made her feel slightly better.

When she pulled away, she felt his hand start to move. Katie looked down at him. Angelina muttered something in surprise, but Katie barely heard her. Oliver's eyes fluttered opened and he stared up at her. He was alive! Tears streamed down her face again, but this time they were from happiness.

"Katie…" Oliver struggled to speak again, and Katie shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything now, Oliver. We'll take you somewhere safe."

"No." His stubborn answer caused her to stop trying to stand up again. She looked down at him in surprise. Her breath caught when he pulled her close again. "I love you. I think I always have. I'm sorry I was too stupid to tell you before, but I couldn't die now without telling you how I felt."

Katie heard Angelina chuckle and mutter, "It took you long enough." She flashed a smile at her friend before turning back to him.

"I was being stupid too...because I have always loved you too." A smile spread across her face and he leaned up to kiss her. The kiss deepened quickly, and they continued kissing until Angelina cleared her throat.

"I hate to break you two lovebirds up, but there's a war going on. We're kind of in the middle of a battle right now." Katie laughed softly and stood up. They helped Oliver stand again, though he was able to recover enough to help them battle against anybody who got in their way on their way back to the castle. Katie didn't know how this would end, but she knew that everything would be ok between her and Oliver.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
